rgisfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Rie Nobuko/@comment-2248043-20160714024656
Rie Nobuko is a fanon student currently attending Akademi High School. WIP Appearance She has long red hair with even bangs and eyes of a matching color along with a touch of lavender eye shadow. A white bonnet with black diamonds on it decorates the front of the hair while the regular school uniform covers her torso and below. To add to her character, Rie wears red pantyhose with a design on it and has an ugly scar on her back. Personality Rie pretends to stay strong so that others will never view her as weak. She knows that people wouldn't take her seriously enough if she showed her true doubts, faults, and insecurities. By making herself out to be confident, she may seem more trustworthy. She will use the faith others have in her for good and will do whatever it takes to dish out proper justice. She does whatever she can to achieve her goals and will stop at nothing to do what she thinks is right. If Rie understands that she owes another person something she will pay them back the best she can. If she thinks someone has wronged her she will try and get revenge. Rie does this with a perfectly calm demeanor, but inside her emotions tend to be aflame. When someone's life is in danger, she will put aside what happened in the past and will try to save anyone and everyone from harm. Rie believes that nobody deserves to die and that extreme violence is never the answer. She will usually protect others by flinging herself in front of the attack or pushing people out of the way, seeing as she typically can't do much else. When Rie isn't dealing with life-threatening situations she loves to learn new skills. She spends most of her time reading up on anything and everything she hasn't read already so that she can know more. She loves to help others with any tutoring, if need be. It helps that she keeps her belongings tidy and easy to manage, which can come in handy whenever anyone ever needs to borrow her notes. Background Relationships Barakou Koizumi Barakou and Nobuko-chan enjoy each other's company, as their personalities are somewhat similar. Nobuko-chan can get somewhat frustrated when Barakou forgives too easily. Interests To make a difference in the world. Protect others from serious harm. Likes things old-school, but modern things aren't so bad. Hobbies *She loves archery and does exceedingly well. She has amazing accuracy along with years of skill and natural talent. ---- She loves to read and write. Loves calligraphy, woodblock printing, bonsai, martial arts, archery. Food Drinks Etc *She prefers to hang around the library, the Archery Club, the Martial Arts Club, the Gardening Club, the maze, the gym, the track, the classrooms, the Calligraphy Room, the park, festivals, and temples. *She has a strange fear of heights and prefers to stay on firm footing. *She is a night owl, but tries to be a morning person. For all her life she has had problems waking up early. Speech She speaks calmly, but with passion. She describes things quickly and confidently in full detail, trying her best not to leave anything out. She tends to talk too much and occasionally sprinkles some Newspeak in her sentences. Trivia *She attends Classroom 1-1. *Party Animal Bookworm Workhorse Cuddly Bear